Boom, Now Scream
by smearedliner
Summary: Feverish hands tugged at clothes between heavy kisses. Fingernails dug deep into his flesh. Lemon. Beyond BirthdayxOC.


Beyond Birthday lay on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. Night had fallen over Wammy's House, casting everything in a cloak of darkness save for the shred of moonlight that filtered in from his window. Beyond hummed softly to himself, a Marilyn Manson song he'd playing loudly from _**her**_ room earlier that afternoon.

"_She blew me her death kiss and the mouth marks bled down my eyes, like her dying on my windshield."_

He sang softly to himself, swaying his head back and forth against the pillow in time to the slow rock melody in his head. Yes, that song was one of his favorites on that album, and no doubt one of _**her **_favorites to.

_**Her. **_Beyond drew up a mental image of her in his head, continuing to hum the song. Her soft, pale skin and the way blood complimented it so beautifully. Her long red hair and how silky it felt between his fingers as he grabbed a fistful of it, tugging her head back and to the side as he sank his teeth into her neck. He could taste the menthol of her cigarettes in her mouth as he kissed her with the blood that stained his lips.

Beyond started to hum a different song He took care to choose his lyrics carefully. _"Fuck me until we know it's unsafe and we'll paint over the evidence."_ He sat up and tilted his head back, laughing loud and manically into the darkness. Kyahaha! Yes, that song was more perfect for tonight!

Tonight, he would beat L to it! Tonight, he would have her, all of her—before L. It was almost the ultimate victory. Almost.

Beyond's laughter was cut off by the noise of someone pounding on his bedroom door. Ah, speaking of the devil.

"B! I need to speak with you. We need to have a little chat on gentlemanly etiquette," Vivica Van Allen's voice was slightly muffled on the other side of his closed door.

B collapsed back onto his bed, laughing for few more moments before he stood up and made his way towards the door. Again, he chose his lyrics carefully. _"Let's take it from the top. She's got a body like an hourglass, its tickin' like a clock,"_ Smirking, he placed his hand on the door knob, holding it there for a few moments. The pounding on his door ensued again.

"B, I know you are in there. I can hear you laughing…and singing Misery Business."

Beyond laughed, enjoying her irritation, the tone of her voice suggested that she'd give him a few choice songs for him to sing if he didn't open the door. He opened to reveal Vivica, her arms crossed over her chest, one eyebrow raised. B stepped back to let her in. "I see L let you out to play; to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" He asked.

"You left me out in the woods, you bastard!" She spat.

Beyond caught Vivica's wrist when she raised her hand to slap him across the face. He raised her hand to his lips, laying a gentle kiss on it. The smell of blood filtered into his nostrils. Smiling serenely, he turned her hand over, his eyes grazing over the slit in her palm. "Just come from a raising, I see," He commented, running his tongue along the cut, purring whenever he tasted blood.

Vivica jerked her hand away from him in mid- lick. "Yep, and seeing as how you also hijacked my cell phone, I was lucky I wrote the appointment in my date book when I did," She said, narrowing her eyes, she shot him an acidic glare.

"Oh if looks could kill, _ma petite_," Beyond replied. Smirking at her, he extracted her cell phone from her back pocket. "Detective Shadwell called this morning," He added. "He told me to have you call him back as soon as you received word of his call."

"Oh good god you answered the call," Vivica exclaimed as she jerked her cell phone from his hands. She slipped it open and dialed Shadwell's number. She made a note to apologize to Shadwell if B had said anything obscene to him.

"Detective Shadwell speaking," Came a voice on the other end of the line.

"Yeah, it's me," Vivica said as she turned away from Beyond. Balancing the phone to her ear with her shoulder, she placed both hands on B's dresser, tapping her nails against the worn wood.

"Viv? Oh good, I was about to send a GPS out to trace your phone," Shadwell replied, relief evident in his voice.

Vivica glanced at Beyond's reflection behind her in the mirror, glaring at him. Beyond smiled innocently back at her.

"It's sweet that you were worried, Shadwell but I am unscathed and fine. I apologize for the asshole that answered your call earlier," Vivica replied. She began to play with a pleat on her black miniskirt idly.

"Who was that guy who answered your phone anyways?" Shadwell asked. "He sounded like he was rather intimate with you."

Vivica thought about her response. She couldn't deny it, her encounters with Beyond had been escalating into something intimate. Vivica bit her lip when her heart rate increased when she remembered how intensely he had kissed her in the woods last night—and her body would've been more than to oblige him in whatever he had had in mind even though she had turned him down.

"Beyond is a good friend and I do believe whether he is intimate with me or not is not any of your business," Vivica said stiffly.

"Alright alright, Viv you don't have to get defensive with me," Shadwell said, laughing somewhat nervously. "Anyways, a case just got passed to our department. Bodies have been found that seemed to have been ripped apart by something that wasn't human. I'm going to email you the crime scene photos. They have a fresh body for observation. The crime scene is being held for you to look at later tonight," Shadwell exclaimed.

Vivica sighed, exhausted, her eyes drifting shut. In all honesty, she'd been hoping to shower and try and coax L into sleeping tonight so she could curl up next to him and go to sleep. But it seems that agenda had been shut down. "Alright, I just got back from a raising so I'll get cleaned up and get over to the scene and the morgue as soon as I—" She was cut off, her eyes snapping open when she felt the cold metal of her gun being pressed against her head. "I'll have to call you back, Shadwell," She finished in a low voice, flipping the phone closed firmly. "If you are going to point my gun at me, you had better damn well pull the trigger, B," She said, raising her eyes to meet B's gaze in the mirror.

Beyond had to admit the proposal was tempting. The thought of putting a bullet in her head and tucking her in L's bed for him to find later was even more tempting. But B had an agenda, and he was determined to fulfill it.

"This is a pretty gun," Beyond said as he smoothed his thumb along the handle, "I'll bet she fires well—and I see you were careless enough to leave the safety off."

Vivica whirled around quickly, twisting the hand, his left arm, that held the gun behind Beyond's back. "That's in case I have to use it at a moments' notice," She hissed

Smirking, Beyond snaked his arm around her waist. Turning to the left, he flung her onto the bed with enough force to make her let go of his arm. He crawled onto the bed, pointing the gun under her chin. He laid down on his side next to her, placing an arm around her waist he pulled her against him. "What are you going to do now?" He asked, raising a humorous eyebrow.

"You won't shoot," Vivica replied confidently.

"You're right, I won't," Beyond replied. He tossed her gun over on the nightstand. "Let's play a game," He said, smiling wickedly as he climbed to straddle her. "And I must say this skirt compliments you nicely."

"Fine, I suppose I could indulge you," Vivica said. Reaching up, she brushed her hair away and retrieved the cigarette she'd tucked behind her ear. Beyond grabbed her purple lighter and lit it for her.

"You know they say when someone lights a cigarette for you," He said, twirling the lighter between his fingers. Beyond took the cigarette from between her fingers after she took a drag on it. He took a long pull of his own, inhaling the nicotine deeply.

"You owe them seven years of sex, I know," Vivica replied, exhaling.

"Right," Beyond said, exhaling his cloud of smoke above her head. He handed the cigarette back to her. "Guess how many fingers I have behind my back," He said, placing an arm around his back.

"And if I guess wrong?" Vivica asked, her voice cracking a little as she inhaled, handing the cigarette to Beyond. She exhaled, raising an eyebrow.

"I get to do whatever I want," Beyond stated, smirking as he took a drag on the cigarette.

Vivica bit her lips before she answered. She knew what the look in his eyes hinted it. Shoving down a shiver, she nodded, accepting her cigarette back. "Fine, four."

She'd guessed right. Beyond shook his head, lowering one finger before he showed her three fingers. Vivica stubbed out her cigarette with wide eyes. Beyond practically laughed when he felt Vivica begin to tremble. Her eyes showed no fear, anticipation perhaps? He leaned down, nuzzling her neck before whispering, "I said I wouldn't shoot, but I will blow your mind."

Vivica tilted her head, offering her neck to him like a human feeder would to a vampire. She was surprised at that the shaky breath she let out was laced with lust. Beyond's tongue snaked out to slide along her pulse before he made his way down her body, being quite sure his fingers caressed every curve.

Beyond slid a hand up her thigh, ambidextrous fingers removing her underwear. His tongue flicked between her legs, slow and exploring. It wasn't long before he drew the first pleasurable moan from her throat. He earned another one when he ran the tip of his tongue along her clit. He didn't plan to finish her, but work his tongue just enough to drive her a little mad.

Crawling up her body, Beyond cut her off just as his letter initial was being uttered with a hard kiss. Feverish hands tugged at clothes between heavy kisses. Fingernails dug deep into his flesh. The way she bit his lower lip, caught his tongue between her teeth, sucking and biting made him growl. He squeezed one of breasts roughly, making her whimper in pain.

Vivica had been so caught up in the intense foreplay that she nearly screamed when Beyond slid in her suddenly. His hand covered her mouth. "You will scream for me, but not yet."

Like the foreplay, the sex was rough. Beyond bit down on her lower lip before he kissed her. Blood welled into his mouth. His tongue lapped it up, the salty metallic taste made him thrust rougher. Their tongues twisted and curled against each other. Vivica arched her back, moaning into his mouth.

Beyond knew people had certain mannerisms when they were about to climax, and he picked Vivica's out right away. Her fingers turned hasty along his body, her muscles coiled. Pulling away Beyond leaned in to whisper in her ear again. He put his index finger against her head somewhat childishly, his finger pulling an invisible trigger. "Boom, now scream for me."

Vampiristic, Beyond bit her neck as she screamed. He bit and sucked harshly, which only made her scream louder, writhing beneath him. He smirked devilishly. One of Vivica's arms went around his neck, the other against the back of his head, holding his mouth against her neck as she writhed with orgasm.

B knew he was close to coming as well. Tearing his lips from her neck, he hummed his pleasure against her lips. Suddenly, Beyond pulled away when her necromancy washed over him like a tidal wave, making him cry out loudly as it intensified his orgasm. He gripped her shoulders tightly to keep himself steady on top of her, squeezing his eyes shut.

When it subsided, he rolled off of her, panting. "What was that?" He asked his voice husky.

Vivica smiled, endorphins coursing through her. Reaching up, she brushed black bangs away from his eyes. "My necromancy," She stated simply. "When I'm in a vulnerable position, I dropped the shield that keeps it in check."

"Well, if that price I have to pay for cheating, then I should do it more often," Beyond replied, smirking at her.

"You are a bastard," Vivica said, but she mirrored his wicked smile.

Beyond chuckled. He knew he was indeed a bastard.

* * *

Author's Note: The songs I used in this order were Car Crash Away by Marilyn Manson, Evidence by Marilyn Manson and Misery Business by Paramore. Review.


End file.
